comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets
After weeks of searching the they finally found her. The call came in from the NYPD that they spotted Sawyer Mason and tried to apprehend her. They failed. Four officers were down, not dead, but unconscious and Sawyer had escaped into a stretch of old subway tunnels in a run-down neighbourhood in Queens. The tunnel was cordoned off by police and after that they called the Avengers in to go in and get her. Hawkeye is first on the scene, rolling up in his civilian vehicle and pulling his new cowl on over his face to feel properly Avenger-y as he gets down to business. Getting out of his car he grabs his bow and two quivers of arrows out of the back seat and heads to the entrance to the tunnel and waits for the others, looking down the dark metal stair way in front of him he shakes his head "Yeah, this looks bad." Tony Stark had been jerked from his studies of cameras when the reports came in, and he began recenting the nearby security feeds intensively at it. The Iron Man armor also responds to his need even as the screens flicker with information and he strips to better integrate with the armor in the gold layer of liquid metal skin that forms over him. That though is what makes him later than Hawkeye in arriving. "It's her," Iron Man states as he lands with a thump near Hawkeye by the entrance. "I reviewed security feeds," the masclinine computerized voice states. "I am already downloading the schmetics of the subway tunnels in this area, I am also attempting other scans for life signs and energy signatures at this time," Iron Man dutifully informs. Well, he's on top of things right now. Was Hawkeye the first to arrive? As he speaks, from just behind him, a familiar Russian-accented voice murmurs, "How bad, mm?" Black Widow shakes out her arms lightly, settling her wristguns a bit. Her expression is cold, professional. Upon closer inspection, a glint of cold, sharp metal can be seen at her wrists as well-- a pair of small blades set and ready to flip into her hands if needed for close combat. She nods to Tony, coolly, before glancing down the tunnel. "I don't trust this." A striking red figure trimmed in yellow glides on scene. Spider-Woman lands on her toes, taking a look around briefly before heading towards Hawkeye. "Hiya, boss," she says, flipping her long, dark locks over her shoulder. "What do we have here?" she says turning an ear to the scene while eyeing Iron man, "and what's with the suit." Spider-Woman mumbles to herself. "This is why I work alone." Captain America showed up on the scene, he was the last time arrive, as he comes bounding down from a roof top to join the other Avengers, "Sorry, I was half way across Town when you called." He looks at the other Avengers, "Spider-Woman, Black Widow. It's been awhile. Glad to see you." Hawkeye nods to Iron Man when he arrives and then the rest of the Avengers team when they show up as well. He peeks down the tunnel and nods to Black Widow "Yeah, that looks like they remembered everything but the sign that says: 'this is not a trap', though Tin Man has confirmed it was Sawyer," he lets out a breath and looks to Iron Man and Cap in turn. "Iron Man, any sign of her down there? And Cap, you're field leader, what do you think? Head down there," he gestures to the stairs. "Or do we try and make our own entrance?" A tilt of Iron Man's head, "Model 40? I've been using it since the Egghead terrorist incident. The electro mutant fried the Extremis Suit." That little tidbit fact out of the way with Spider-Woman, "In either case, welcome back Spider-Woman, it has been a while." Iron Man then says, "Everyone pull out their Avenger ID card, I'm passing a compiled scan file to you now. It will designate where the life signatures are located, there are numerous, as well as an energy signature. It reads like a shield generator, though not nearly to the power level that Asia's mother was using; that is in our benefit." Black Widow pulls her ID out from a small, almost invisible pocket on the skin-tight bodysuit she wears, flipping it on and glancing at it, then slides it back in the pocket made for it. "If you hadn't noticed," she says calmly, "rarely do any of our plans survive first contact with enemy forces." Anyone else, and you'd think it was flippant. But from the distant, icy look the woman gives down the tunnel, it's obvious she's just making an observation. "Cap, good to see you too," she says to the man in stars and stripes. She turns her attentions to Iron Man while listening to Hawkeye, "How long until you reach Model 99? A week, two?" Spider-Woman grins, even chuckles a little. "Thanks, it's good to be... well, I'm not really back. Just call me the help, as it were. As for your fancy ID card, I don't have one of those anymore. Don't need it, though, I'll hear 'em before I see 'em," she says, tapping her ear. Captain America studies the subway, "It's a trap, obviously." Captain America saying having no idea he's referencing Admiral Ackbar. "We go in they've got an energy shield and they have us where they wants us. We make a hole, we're costing the tax payers and this Fine City. They may be prepared for that." He frowns, "The next Subway stop is too far away." He looks to Iron Man, "This shield generator does it have an internal power source or have they tapped into the city grid." He looks back to Hawkeye, "And you've been putting the time and the effort on the recon? What's your suggestion?" Cap knew Hawk was always looking to further himself and take a leadership role and wanted to hear the man's tactic. Hawkeye pulls out his ID flips it open and slips it into a specialized compartment on his bracer so he can see the screen and keep his hands free. Somebody came prepared. He snorts at Spider-Woman "Check out little miss Luddite, you know Tony will kick you off the team if Tin Man here tells him you've been bad mouthing technology." Jokes aside he stares at Cap incredulously when he's asked for advice and rubs the top of his cowl. "Finally catch up on Star Wars?" he asks the man to buy time. "They're in there with Sawyer and unless they have an escape route planned this becomes a siege and I wouldn't put it past HYDRA to storm the exits and do as much damage as possible or just blow that shield generator and take part of the city with them. So, if we can cut the power to the shield generator I say we blast through and try and take them by surprise. We'll find some way to pay the city back." He glances to Iron Man "Can we cut the power to that thing?" A moment later there is a flash of light from down in the tunnel and a rocket sails out of the stairwell to explode into one of the buildings behind them sending rubble raining down on the Avengers and cops alike. Inside there's a shout of "HAIL HYDRA!" and some energy blasts follow. Hawkeye picks himself off the ground "Or we can just go down there and kick their asses before they wreck up the place," he puts an arrow to string and returns fire, the arrow exploding down in the dark. "I weakened a lot of my shielding to install an EMP shield, just in case," Iron Man states. "As a result, I cannot 'tank' as I normally can. However, I still have smart missiles and pulse barrages installed. The key is to avoid getting trapped either me or Hawkeye, for a distance attack on the generator. We would have the largest range attacks." "So, you two need a distraction," Black Widow says dryly. "Sounds like a plan," And then, one hand grabbing onto the mostly-intact stair railing and using it as a balance point, she leaps down into the tunnel before anyone can tell her differently, one wrist pointed into the direction the fire came from, her wristgun firing. Not that she hits anything, and when she lands, the normally adroit spook stumbles a bit, reaching back to steady herself on the wall. That moment is enough for the Hydra goons below to catch a bead on her-- and the firefight begins, the heavily armored bad guys below loosing their weapons in her direction. She dodges to the side, a touch slower than she is usually, but she manages to duck behind some of the tunnel debris and return fire. The goons focus fire on the visible Avenger until anyone else joins her in the tunnel-- they are heavily armored, and are spraying their energy weapons like Stormtroopers on a diplomatic ship. Spider-Woman snorts at Hawkeye. "He wouldn't do that," she puts a finger to Iron Man's costume, not that he could feel it, "would he, tin man?" There's a grin that curls up the corners of her mouth. "Could always use the pheromones to draw the men out, but there's always that niggling little issue of pissing women off," Spider-Woman shrugs, "just an option." Rubble rains down over their heads and Spider-Woman gets to her feet, pulling the bits of busted building off the other team members as needed. "Forget the pheromones, that sounds like a better plan," she says to Hawkeye, wiggling her fingers the electric shock venom dances across her finger tips as she waits instruction. Captain America looks frustrated at Natasha after he comes out of the rubble. He has his shield in his hand and prepared. "Hawkeye, BlackWidow, down the entrance with me. Watch yourself. We're providing the distraction." He looks to Spider-Woman and Iron Man, "Iron Man cut a hole and take out that shield in shock and awe. Spider-Woman use what ever works." Then he takes off after the Widow, "Avengers Assemble!" It's Hydra how well can their goons shoot anyway. Hawkeye turns to Spider-Woman and salutes "Good luck," he says then he's off after Captain America. He opts to avoid the stairs and turns on the night-vision on his cowl and fires off a cable arrow hitting the top of the tunnel and using the cable to swing down to the floor rolling out of the way of the gun fire and ending up next to Widow. "Heya Nat, having fun yet?" he asks. He fires off an arrow in a crouch, it hits the armour but doesn't stop hi-BOOM. Okay maybe it does. The HYDRA goon is thrown back a few feet into a couple of his friends. "Shoot one head, two more fall," he smirks as he readies a second arrow. The HYDRA goons keep up their fire, inaccurate as it is. One near the back with some sort of launcher curses "Where is Iron Man?" The man beside him looks over "Shoot it anyway, take out their tech." Launcher man nods and puts the weapon to his shoulder and fires. A rocket shoots out and then explodes with an electric pulse that makes all the Avengers in the tunnel's comms screech with feedback and the ID cards go dead. Clint rips off his cowl as the nightvision goes, and he shouts to Cap. "This would be a good time to say 'I have a bad feeling about this," he says as he gets back to shooting arrows down range. Iron Man nods, his fists opening and closing before he suddenly moves an arm to wrap about Spider-Woman and lifts her up into the air as he flies nearby. He sets her down carefully after he lands, "Step back," he advises. He then activates the laser weaponry and starts to literally cut a large enough hole into the road. When it is cut there is a shift and rumble, but he then punches down hard, crashing it down inside the place and shattering when it connects with the concrete subway floor below. "Your time to shine Spider-Woman. Right behind you." Spider-Woman to handle the humanoids theroically, with Iron Man to handle the tech. Black Widow reaches up, ripping the screeching comm out of her ear and flipping it away carelessly. "'Let the hate flow through you'," she quips as he takes out a few of the Hydra guys, and, not to be outdone by a guy with a weapon from the paeleolithic era, she dives out towards the goons, dodging energy blasts and firing as she goes. Too slow. A couple of blasts wing her, but beyond first a grunt and then a snarl, she shows no sign, just keeps moving until she is in the mix of Hydra, ready for some hand-to-hand combat-- easier to see these bastards up close, in the dark. A flash of silvery metal flips out from her wrists, and then she is dancing among them, slashing and blasting with impugnity, weakening the armor on some, aiming for weak spots on others. Take them alive? That seems to be the last thing on her mind. The Hydra goons are divided. Some begin to fall back, while others turn to engage in close combat with the redhead. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever works, Cap," Spider-Woman grumbles, sighing at Hawkeye as Captain America goes after Black Widow, "Thanks," she mumbles mocking a salute in return. "Lead the way," she says turning to Iron Man. "You've got a hole to make. I've got the shock, you've got the awwwwwhoa," Spider-Woman says as Iron Man lifts her into the air. "Next time warn me," she says when he sets her down, but she does as he says and stays out of the way. "Shine? You've got it," she says as the wall comes crashing down and goons come pouring out. "Always the ugly ones," Spider-Woman mock-sighs as her venom crackles to life and is promptly followed by a few *cracks* and a blinding light. She rubs her hands together and turns a smile to Iron Man. ""Left one down for questioning, the others? Maybe after Intensive Care. Now what?" Captain America eyes had landed on the Hydra agent in the back with the mysterious weapon meant for Iron Man. His shield drawn back and thrown at the Hydra agent as the lights went off in the tunnel. "It is Hawkeye. I was thinking more along the lines of, "Hawkeye, Flare arrows in the ceiling, light it up." Then there's the sound of somebody next to Hawkeye catching a large metal frisbee in the dark. "You know who I am saving my hate for," Hawkeye says grimly to Black Widow as he draws a flare arrow from his quiver and fires on Cap's order. "Let there be light!" he announces as the flare arrow lights up the place in a flickering red glow. Able to see what Widow is doing he curses and fires an arrow into a guy trying to hit her from behind "Cap, looks like Widow could use some help. I'll cover at range." There is a flash and a crash down the tunnel. "Looks like Iron Man's in," Clint remarks before he keeps firing. The HYDRA goons, start to fall back once the light comes up and their enemies can see them again. "Come on, let's get moving!" their leader shouts before lifts his weapon eager to be the man to take down Captain America. Where Spider-Woman took down the HYDRA goons the generator pulses down the corridor behind them and a fresh wave of bad guys emerge shouting "HAIL HYDRA" as they open fire on Spider-Woman. Sawyer is hunkered in with several HYDRA goons, and she's more than willing to let them take the front lines. She can hear the sounds of battle going on, but she has to keep her focus. Then Iron Man makes a hole, and Spider-Woman takes out the first wave. "Bugger it all." She curses under her breath. "Move out." She tells the second wave, preparing one of the handy gadgets HYDRA armed her with. She takes up her post, hoisting the heavy beam weapon on the tripod, so she can concentrate on aiming. "Keep them busy.. distracted." As soon as she sees the first sign of either Iron Man, or Spider-Woman, she takes aim, and fires. Iron Man soon crashes down through the ceiling, landing with a loud thump. "Go easy, one of them could be Miss Mason wearing a HYDRA uniform, and how knows how much they practice brain washing." It's something to think about. Though his scans are working hard. "Cover me, I need to take down the energy sourc....," and then he is suddenly twisting about, knocking Spider-Woman aside roughly as an energy beam shoots right past him. He moved...with Captain America reflexes to dodge that, but wearing metal that likely stung a bit with impact against poor Spider-Woman. "Miss Mason located. Spider-Woman, change of orders...subdue, do not harm under any conditions." The barest pause, "I'm trusting you with everything important to Mr. Stark." And Iron Man hated saying those words, but he has to take out the shield generator and subdue the energy weapon technology that could really hurt his team mates. Black Widow continues moving through the Hydra goons, incapacitating and disarming as quickly as she can manage-- not that quickly, but not for lack of solid effort. As one of Clint's arrows whiz by her to hit someone she hadn't even noticed coming up behind her, she glances back towards Hawkeye and Cap, giving the two a quick nod before she continues what she had been doing without a word. The ones who had fallen back for better cover focus fire on the men coming up the tunnel, using debris as additional shielding. One stands up, pulling out a rocket launcher from behind the cover of the debris-- apparently someone among their number have enough brainpower to cobble together a reasonable plan. He trains the launcher on Cap and Hawkeye, and pulls the trigger. The others? Automatic weapons come from their hiding places, and the tunnel fills with bullets and energy blasts. Spider-Woman pouts as the goons fire at her, jumping about in an acrobatic sort of way, she stops after a few moments -- ironically the firing does too. "Oh. Why would you want to shoot at little ol' me?" The men that are at the front of the group seem to drool as they stare at Spider-Woman, she nods to Iron Man. "Understood. I've got them for a little bit." Though it is not long before a few females in the group seem to rage a bit as the pheromones reach them. "Of course there are women, there are always women..." she says to no one in particular as she sends off a few bolts of venom in the raging women's direction. "Go down will you!" As they do she's shoved out of the way, she stands up and dusts herself off, glaring at Iron Man over her shoulder for the offense. "I can zap her at low volts, it will put her down, but not likely harm her," she offers with a shrug. "I'm not Spider-Man, I don't sling webs." At least the men stay put and the women are neutralized... for now. There is an explosion as Cap's shield meets the rocket propelled grenade mid-flight. The tunnel echoes with the explosion and a few HYDRA guys are thrown to the ground. Hawkeye picks himself up as well and nods "Thanks Cap," he says and then gets to the business of fighting HYDRA. His more techie arrows are down from the EMP blast, but he still has a few tricks he fires a couple putty arrows at the guys in Cap's path making them easy targets for Cap as he moves to join Widow. A glance down the tunnel to see there's a fight behind them as well and the leader of the goons changes his mind about retreating. "Hold!" he shouts to his men and leads them back against the trio of Avengers to keep them from joining their friends closer to the shield. Down by Spider-Woman a couple of the second wave guys fight the influence of the pheremons and open fire at her. There's a trio of booms as the missiles hit the shield generator, the blast knocks a couple of the HYDRA goons down to add to the ones hit by Iron Man's energy beams. The remaining three still keep firing on Iron Man pouring all their fire into him. The explosion from the rocket hitting Cap's shield is enough to knock Black Widow off her feet, though the explosion at least knocks down a couple HYDRA guys as well. As the leader of the HYDRA goons begins his charge back down the hallway, leading his men, that's who Natasha aims for from her prone position, ignoring the couple still on their feet around her-- Cap is coming, she thinks, may as well leave him a couple of playmates. She fires both wristguns at once, aiming for the gun in the man's hands-- with any luck, it'll blow up and drop a couple of his flunkies as well. "Headaches, a deep sleep maybe. Depends on the person, but it shouldn't be harmful beyond that," Spider-Woman turns away as Iron Man moves to take out the generator. She doesn't wait for a response, instead she releases her hold on the men still standing as yet another wave comes their way, leaving the others to shake off the pheromones. "You'll need to hold them off," she shouts as the missiles take off, using the distraction they cause to bound for the walls and climb them expertly. A few shots ping off the stone next to her as she clings upside down and uses her hearing to find Sawyer. "Where are you?" Spider-Woman mumbles. Sawyer curses again when she realizes she missed. "Bloody bastard." She has to take a few minutes to recalibrate the weapon before she can fire again. "Keep them busy." She calls out to them. "And keep them off my arse!" Her hands are moving quickly, but some things just can't be rushed. She's not as focused as she should be, and it's affecting her performance. "We have to end this tonight!" She calls out to the HYDRA flunkies. Then the missiles hit the generator.. she was a little too close to, and it knocks her off her feet. "Bloody hell." The weapon she was calibrating on it's tripod suffered a similar fate, and she knows it would take too long to wrestle it up and get it ready. She fumbles around on her belt, pulling out what appears to be a dart gun, and loads a cartridge. It's too hectic to take the time to aim as well as she'd like, but she raises the 'handgun' and aims for Spider-Woman. The cartridge holds the same kind of poison she hit Hawkeye with the last time they were in this situation. She growls to herself, watching the woman climb the walls, but as soon as she's still, Sawyer fires. The shield is re-directed up from the blast hitting the ceiling then bouncing off the wall the furthest away from Captain America and Black Widow. Then goes flying towards Cap, sometimes he just gets lucky but he won't admit to it. He leaps into the air grabbing the shield as it goes flying down to bring it down on the remaining Hydra goons. He lowers a hand to Black Widow, "Miss, You look as you could use a hand." He knows she doesn't but there was always time to be a gentleman. It was good manners after all. Directions are shouted at Spider-Woman as Iron Man keeps track of Sawyer on his readings. "Get her, and get her out safely!" Obviously, his target is Sawyer, only a few would realize it isn't. He is taking the fire power, and having to override the saftey measures to give what boost he can to his shielding. The mask is blaring red at him, and yelling at him, well, not literally. "Silent mode, put the numbers on the screen." Did he accidentally say that out loud? Oh, foobar, he forgot, mental communication with his armor is best! He then says, "Engage overload of Hyper-Velocity Impact," and when Iron Man starts to move, it is with inhuman speed on the ground as he actually starts dodging some of the attacks and mimics some of Black Panther's more subdued moves in his return attacks as he makes sweeps of his respulsor attacks in multi-directions as he uses an auto-targetting system to get the results he needs. He ignores the armor's alerts of immediate shut-down if he doesn't stop the override in 26....24....23....seconds, as it continues to count down. "Got yah," she exhales, but then, there's a sound of something smacking against Spider-Woman's suit as she loses a venom bolt towards the sound of Sawyer's voice with a *ZAP* before a loud *THUD* "Son-of-a..." Spider-Woman says as she lays on her back, trying to struggle to her feet, failing miserably. "Did I get her?" she says, almost weakly as the volts of her venom, that previously danced at her fingers with ease, seem to cut in and out. Though, she's clearly still breathing and her eyes lay open looking at the ceiling. Widow's shot blows up the leader's weapon he and two more of his goons go down. Cap takes down the rest with a sweep of his shield. Hawkeye moves up to join them smirking as Cap is all gentlemanly on the battlefield. "Good to see you haven't lost your touch there Cap," he smiles then he nods down the tunnel where the sound of fighting can still be heard. "Shall we give Spider-Woman and Iron Man a hand?" he asks. At that end of the tunnel the couple of HYDRA goons still with Sawyer move to grab Spider-Woman one of them glancing back to ask "How do we deal with Iron Man?" he asks. It's a good question as Iron Man dodges the blasts of the remaining three goons with ease despite their heavy weapons and then knocks them onto their asses with the sweeping blasts from his repulsors. Then there a loud boom that resonates in the chests of all those not wrapped in high-tech armour, then a distant but growing rushing sound. In front of the generator a holographic image pops up towering ten-feet tall and displaying the image of Madame Viper. She smiles, pleased, like the cat that ate the canary "Hello Avengers, I hope you've enjoyed my little game courtesy of Captain America," she give s a soft chuckle. "And I see you disabled my shield generator, however, we have contingencies for that. The tunnels are being flooded as I speak. Enjoy. Those of you who survive I will see to later. And Miss Mason, your services will no longer be needed." The hologram blinks out and from behind the generator water begins to rush in to fill the tunnel. Black Widow actually /does/ look like she might need the help up-- and she accepts it, grasping Cap's offered hand to pull herself up, heavily. "Thanks," she replies, moving down the hall quickly with him and Hawkeye-- any snark from the latter is ignored. When the holodisplay's message finishes and the water begins to fill the tunnel, she curses under her breath in Russian. She looks ruefully at Hawkeye, her expression tired. "Let's get Miss Mason. Tony would be angry if we let HYDRA kill her." And dead cold inside Iron Man, where was She-Hulk and Green Lantern when you needed them?! "Grab as many as you can and get the hell out of here!" The command is vibrating through the area. He is attaching to the NYPD coms, "The flood gates have been opened, searching for a way in the old subway diagrams to reroute safely. Looking at incoming subway cars." His mind is working as fast as a high tech computer, if not faster as he his chest glows with light to brightly illuminate the area. He is searching for Spider-Woman and Sawyer right now, zoning in on them. Iron Man then starts to jet, after calling out locations for the ones in question. He is working on a plan to reroute the water and try and save lives, even criminal lives. His second counter is moving down. 12....11....10....9...., and he finds what he is looking for. He repulsors the ceiling, causing a chunk of it to start to far with concrete and ruble. This will devert to two other tunnels, and NYPD is already reporting police to those tunnels to evacuate people in case the water gets too high. The Subway station is already now being called by Jarvis when the text alert went through to him. Iron Man can't complete everything at once even if he can think it, so he has to trust others to do what needs to be done. "6....5....4....." The screen glares red at Stark within the suit as he fights against nature. As the men try to drag her, and the hologram kicks into action, the volts at Spider-Woman's fingers fire back up, slowly at first, then rapidly. She reaches up when the guys tasked with dragging her get distracted by the hologram, grabs their wrist and zaps them enough to get them to release her. She eyes Sawyer as the water spills into the tunnel and the goons take off, eyes the water, then jumps to the ceiling away from the inevitable flood. Sawyer's about to answer the question from the goons about Iron Man, but then the loud boom has her dazed and she drops the dart gun. "Get the EMP." Of course she's not aware he's prepared for it.. but then the holographic image appears... "Bugger it all." She reaches for the teleporter device she'd planned to use when the trap was sprung and the Avengers were in place. Pressing the button,s he waits expectantly... and nothing happens. "Son of a .." She lets off a stream of curses, trying again with no success. So /that's/ what the parting message intended. She was expendable.. and no longer needed. Of course, that's not what Sawyer's thinking.. she's thinking.. "Stupid technology.. never works when you really need it to. Give 'em hell if I ever get back to base." Captain America looks at Hawkeye, "There's always time." He frowns as he hears the Message. He looks around starting a plan to divert the water and that's when Iron Man goes into action. So Captain America doesn't pick up the rpg. "Thanks Iron Man. Okay" He looks to Sawyer, "Ms. Mason, I know your a good person and Hydra had done some crazy mind control to you. But this is the part where you surrender." The water is rushing fast the men taken down closest to the generator are already caught in the waters swirling around the tunnels, their bodies being bashed into the walls by the current. Closer to Sawyer the two HYDRA goons turn and look in horror at the on-rushing water before Spider-Woman stuns them and they go down as she leaps to safety. The police continue to report in and on Iron Man's screens if there's still power left, he finds a point where he can collapse the tunnel and stop the flood. Of course it will fill the current chamber near to bursting. Hawkeye grimaces and when Cap talks to Sawyer he grabs a cable arrow and fires it into the ceiling. "Guys grab on," he shouts. "Widow, knock Sawyer out, we can talk nice to her when we don't drown." Spider-Woman sighs as Hawkeye shouts the orders, she grumbles, "I should've gotten her, shoot me with a dart gun...." her words trail off as she climbs through the hole, without the cable, of course. She shambles her way out of the hole to be at the top to help the others up when they get there. "On it," Black Widow replies grimly, bolting forward and cracking Sawyer against her temple with a backhanded blow from a wristgun, as the woman is distracted by her non-functioning teleportation device. She goes to catch the woman as she crumples, but Widow can barely manage to hold her up. "Someone come grab her!" she barks, making sure to, regardless of any strain from rushing water and exhaustion, keep Sawyer's head above water. Sawyer is too distracted.. and making too many mistakes as it is.. to notice Black Widow getting close enough. When the hit comes, Sawyer crumples like a rag doll. Already fire fighters up above street level are working on rescue equipment to try and get down there to get the stupid HYDRA guys out to safety as most of them aren't lucid. Well, it does mean for a bit they may float...maybe. It won't be a complete slaughter however, because of the detour of the water. But the last communication from Iron Man is sent to the NYPD, << Avengers will assist. Sawyer Mason needs treatment at Avengers medbay and will be escorted by one Avengers. All others will assist with rescue of...., >> and the rest is cut off as the Stark's emergency override went into effect when he had only one second left...his suit went into environmental lock down. The suit caves in even as the damned water leeks in, and sinks to the bottom. Some of the water pushes the armour down the tunnel as Stark works to calm himself. Normally he wouldn't have to worry about oxygen, but EMP protection...has his sacrifices, so he works on rebooting the nano-technology before he suffocates instead. Captain America leads the rescue and Fireman in their rescue operation. He becomes quiet and even quieter than normal. He's all business at the moment. "Hell," Spider-Woman says as she notes, with her keen hearing, she doesn't hear Iron Man's suit anymore, "he's down." She clambers back down the hole, sticking to the ceiling to avoid drowning, she searches the water and finds him. Holding her breath and pinching her nose she drops down into the water. "Gah. He's going to owe me some new boots," she laments, sinking down into the water and grabbing hold of Iron Man with one hand and the wall with the other and her feet. She wraps and arm around him and easily climbs the wall and back up the hole, dispensing Iron Man to the ground above she shouts down the hole. "Do you need help down there?" Water rushes on and Hawkeye bends down to throw Sawyer over his shoulder in a fireman carry and thrusts the cable into Widow's hands. "Climb," he tells her fiercely, then grabbing an end out of the water he wraps it around his hand and arm. The water turns him around and he sees Iron Man go down. "Damn it!" he shouts, he can't go. Not if he wants Sawyer to live. "JESS!" he shouts. "Tony's down in the tunnel, get him!" then Spider-Woman is there pulling him out of the water. Hawkeye stares and when she asks if they need help too he says "Yeah Jess, just pull up the cable." Sure he's not doing the code name thing right now but the HYDRA guys aren't listening and he's still in a bit of a panic. Black Widow looks as if she might argue with Hawkeye for a moment when he thrusts the cord in her hands-- he, after all, has Sawyer, the priority extraction for the mission. But when he wraps the end around himself, she sees the sense in his demands. She begins climbing, hand-over-hand, and slowly. "Spider-woman," she calls up-- she doesn't forget code-names, after all--"Pull! Bring Hawkeye and Sawyer up!" Fire-fighters are already responding at the make-shift entry Iron Man made, and the main one. Though only one at a time is fitting out of the one Iron Man made in the ceiling, and right now that's the Avengers...it is still a secondary entrance. Firefighters are calling out orders, and secured men are wadding in to secure criminals from the main entrance and get them pulled out where medics are waiting. The Avengers aren't alone in this, not anymore... "Sure thing, boss," Jessica shouts down and begins pulling the cable, she doesn't so much as grunt as she pulls hand over hand. "Widow, Hawkeye, you alright?" Spider-Woman asks as she pulls the last of the cable up and those clinging to it. "What about Widow? Cap?" she looks around for the quiet Captain America, waving him over when she spots him. Pulled from the hole in the tunnel Hawkeye puts Sawyer down on the ground before he collapses beside her, stretching out the arm he used to carry her up. "He looks up at Jess er, Spider-Woman and asks "Tony okay? And Nat?" he sits up to have a look for himself. He spares a glance for Sawyer too "We also need to get her back to the mansion." Cap calls out to Spider-Woman, he was standing with the ranking Fire fighter on the sight, "I am fine Spider-Woman. If you need help with Iron Man... Let me know." He then looks to Hawkeye and raises eyebrow. Did you just say that. "The tin can?" she tosses a thumb in Iron Man's direction, "I think he's fine. I'm sure he's had worse," she stares back at the dripping form of Iron Man, "as for Widow. She's still down there." She eyes the emergency responders running about. "Hey," she whispers, "identities are secret for a reason, boss." Spider-Woman raises a brow at Clint before she looks up at Captain America when he arrives. "Not with Iron Man, but could you retrieve Black Widow while I take Sawyer to the... medlab?" she asks, rising to her feet. She goes over and knocks on the suit standing stagnate. "You alright, Tin man?" One of the fire fighters dropping some line rope down there pauses awkwardly at Hawkeye's question, "Huh?" He looks back at the tin man, then back at Hawkeye, and just finishes lowering the pully system. No comment, no comment at all. Though he's thinking his in mind: 'Who was in the suit during the press conference Mr. Stark did? Or is it another guy named Tony? Na, that be too easy, right?' The red lights start to boot back up on the suit, flaring back to life. And there is something Iron Man says first and foremost, "I suggest you run before I finish rebooting." That is toward Hawkeye. Captain America nods to Spider-Woman, "on it." He goes into the hole to help get Black Widow out. So you know she doesn't drown, he doesn't have to witness the murder, and oh she can can dye her hair. Spider-Woman hops backward as Iron Man reboots, giggling to herself she looks back at Hawkeye. "Yep. He's alright, and I think he's serious. I'll worry about Sawyer." She walks over to the hole and shouts down to Black Widow. "Hang in there, Widow... or wade in there... whatever. We'll get you out!" Spider-Woman grins at Iron Man, then Hawkeye as she lifts Sawyer. "She wakes up, I'm zapping her ass, just sayin'," she eyes Iron Man, "no I won't hurt her." "Thanks Cap, see you back at... err... headquarters, or whatever. Later." With that, Spider-Woman takes off, heading back to the mansion to deposit Sawyer in a secure medlab. Hawkeye looks over at Iron Man his jaw dropping when he realizes what he said. "Shit," he says glancing around taking a quick tally of who heard him. It's a big tally. He lingers long enough to see Cap go down to get Widow. His last reason to stay taken care of he turns and starts walking towards his car looking a bit stricken. "Sorry Tin Man," he says as he walks past the rebooting Iron Man heading for his car to get to a safe distance or at least a place where can thump his forhead in private. Black Widow gladly accepts Captain America's assistance, and soddenly emerges from the hole with Cap. Also, she needs a towel. And a warm bath, because that water was cold. She looks like a pale, bedraggled, drowned redheaded rat. "Well," she says, oblivious to Hawkeye's big-mouthed problem from earlier. "That was /fun/," she says dryly, leaning heavily on Cap. She looks beyond exhausted. "I feel old." Captain America whispers to Natasha in Russian, "Don't let Cat hear you say that. She'll gloat for a month." Then he helps her toward a the back of a EMT Van on sight that looks like a NYC unit but there's SHIELD tech. You know if Hydra and the Avengers are there they're on site. He gives his comrade a towel wrapping around her. "Just sit back and watch this. It'll warm you up." "He's still in range for a missile. Almost done rebooting. Think I should? He might dodge it." The computerized voice if it could sound unhappy, it would. His only thought, the reporters aren't here. Oh wait, they can talk to the Fire Fighters and cops, oh joy! He really needs to get his suit finished rebooting, stupid twenty minutes. The Fire Fighters are working hard on hauling HYDRA people out, even ones not breathing they pull out and medics perform CPR with the proper equipment and try to get them breathing again. It's hectic. Though Iron Man finally says, "Can someone drag me further out of the way of the Fire Fighters? I am sure having more room to move about would be appreciated." Natasha grins wryly at Cap. She draws the towel tighter around her, shivering slightly. "Don't tell her I said it, then. Tony's suit looks like it's rebooting-- we should probably move it closer to here." By 'we' she mostly means him. She'll help of course, if he wants, but right now, she would likely be more hinderance than help. As Stark's com system comes back on line, his system gets hacked a minor one that he can correct and fix making sure it never happens again. Nicholas J. Fury pops up in the HUD chewing a stoggy, "I called it Starkacon. Dugan owes me 20 bucks. You know this is why we don't send him on ops without Natasha anymore." Then Fury's gone. Captain America looks at Natasha, "I guess I can but that does put him closer to Hawkeye. I am not responsible for what he does." Then Captain America goes grabs Iron Man by one foot and drags him closer to the EMT of questionable orgins. There is silence for a bit and then, "I'm missiling Hawkeye." Wait, what happened?! Something happened. Though Iron Man is not about to say that Fury contacted him, though he does add, "I'm reprogramming the Avenger frequency code, and SHIELD peons? No giving it to Fury this time." Natasha has a carefully blank and innocent look on her face. "Who would do that?" "Wait, why are you missling Hawkeye?" Her tone is firm, yet ever so slightly strained. "Did I miss something?" While all this is going on Hawkeye casts one more look over his shoulder before getting into his car. Hearing Natasha asking about what he did he flinches and gets inside. Before too long he's starting the engine and weaving his way out between the emergency vehicles. Captain America sighs, "Sorry that's my fault. After the last update, I had one of their techs show me how to use it and load my Netflix account on it." He shakes his head, "YOu can't blow him up, Iron Man. " He looks to Nat, "You know how he's not allowed to go on ops without you? He did that to Iron Man." Article: RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man Article: DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA